


Never Let Me Go  [PODFIC]

by athornintheheart



Series: The Falling 'Verse [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self Harm, steve.tony, time travel sort of, what's wrong with tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athornintheheart/pseuds/athornintheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get Hank," Steve snaps at a gaping Bruce. "Tell him that Dr. Doom's time travel thing is focused on Tony this time. Call the Tony from this time and tell him to get here, now. And get a doctor. The bleeding's not stopping."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go  [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Let Me Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357822) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



> Made on a whim one lonely night without internet access.

Soundcloud (streaming): [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/athornintheheart/never-let-me-go-complete)

Dropbox (download): [HERE](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c1xhukg1147tyru/Never%20Let%20me%20Go%20%28complete%29.mp3)

 

Enjoy!


End file.
